Who don't you trust?
by CyberD
Summary: Sometimes it is hard to trust again. Sometimes it's easy. But sometimes it someone you didn't even expect who doesn't trust you. Who don't you trust?


_Who Don't You Trust? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. **

He had heard her gasp as something clattered to the ground. The sound of running water came next. That could never be a good sign. Why he let her cook anything by herself, he didn't know. He should have been there with her. Especially since she seemed depressed when she came home. He called her name as he pushed away from the computer. He became increasingly worried when she did not answer back.

He entered the kitchen doorway and stopped. She stood at the sink, her back to him. He called her name once more and this time she turned to look at him. The tears gathering in her eyes were enough to cause his heart to stop.

"Oh, Minako." He stepped forward to her, but she had turned back to the sink. That caused him to pause for a second. And in that second he quickly scanned the room. He saw the oven door still open and the pan that had been dropped on the floor. He step up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. With one hand he gently lifted her arm towards the light. She flinched and pulled back.

"Don't. Don't touch it." She said while quickly placing her wrist back under the cold water.

"Minako." Did she not trust him enough to know that he was not going to hurt her? Not that he could blame her for being cautious but still…So with a sigh of regret he told her he was going out and step back out of the kitchen. Never once did he take his eyes off her or turn around. But she kept her back to him, her thoughts focusing on the water.

He was certain that she did not trust him. Perhaps that was the true reason she had gotten close to him this time. Not that she loved him and wanted him back into her life, but that she did not trust him and wanted to be able to keep a closer watch on him. It was that thought that kept him sitting on that park bench even as the setting sun brought cooler temperatures. He leaned back thinking that maybe some of Nephrite's cosmic friends would help him come to a solution to his problems. And that was how Mamoru found him.

"Hey." He sat down beside his silver haired friend and wondered what could have Kunzite in such a brooding manor. That was usually his problem not his Shitennou's.

"Hi." He hadn't even looked at Mamoru, which was very discomforting because of all of them Kunzite help proper manners as utmost importance.

"Nice night out. A little chilly though, don't you think?" Mamoru waited for his friend to respond. He didn't.

"So, how's Minako-chan?"

"That's the problem." Kunzite finally stopped begging the stars for answers. He would leave that to Nephrite. He was silent for a moment longer and Mamoru would allow him all the time in the world- or at least until Usagi called- to sort out his thoughts.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? What do you mean?" Whatever he had been preparing for was nothing compared to the actual shock of Kunzite's question. Just what had happened to upset his friend and companion so much?

"Do you trust me? Or do you sometimes think that I might still be possessed by The Evil Mind?"

"Of course I trust you. But what does this have anything to do with Minako? You know that she trusts you just as much- if not more- than I do."

"I don't know."

"What happened?" Mamoru listened as Kunzite explained just what had brought about this out pour of emotion. While he listened, Mamoru picked up on one small, yet significant detail that had somehow escaped Kunzite's quick mind. Minako had turned her back to him. This small detail was enough to place a smile on his face. That smile disappeared though as a thought came racing to his attention.

"Kunzite, Minako is a warrior. She would never turn her back on someone she didn't trust. But I have to wonder, is it really her- or me- that you think doesn't trust you? Or do you not trust yourself?" This startled Kunzite. He turned and looked at his companion. He didn't need to say anything though. Mamoru knew the answer and he knew that Kunzite knew the answer. Slowly Mamoru handed the bag that he had been carrying over to Kunzite.

"If I know Minako-chan, you'll probably want to bring home some dinner, right?" Kunzite nodded. Then with a smile and a pat on the back Mamoru started off. He would just have to go back to the store and get some more take out. It was worth it though.

Kunzite stared at the bag for a moment before a small smile graced his face. His prince was clever. Well, sometimes. And so, Kunzite left for home as well.

She was in hysterics. Apparently she somehow thought that he had decided to leave her. But the only reason she could think of was that she had messed up dinner and interrupted him when he was working on his term paper. Either way, Ami was defiantly glade when he came in the door and silently placed the bag on the table. Now all she had to do was disentangle the blonde from herself.

"Minako-chan, I need to go home. And I'm sure you two will work everything out." This statement only made the over dramatic woman hold on tighter. Ami was eternally grateful when Kunzite carefully pulled Minako off of her. She almost laughed at Minako's surprised and startled look on her face. She slowly made her way out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess up dinner again! Please don't leave!" Kunzite stopped her with one simple gesture. He ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere." She flew into his lap at that statement.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, how about some dinner?" She jumped off of him and began to set the table.

Mamoru was right. Minako was a warrior. Kunzite knew that even if something should happen to him that she would make the right decision. He knew that as long as she was around he could trust himself.

And so the two sat down at the table to finally eat dinner. There was no trace of distrust.

"Um, Kunzite?"

"Hum."

"Why is Mamoru-kun's signature on the receipt?"


End file.
